1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having fewer components and more integrated elements to simplify the overall structure and lower the manufacture cost.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, as the advance of modern technology and the increasingly increased demands for high quality domestic electrical appliance, electrical devices for digital music and/or digital films are constantly improved to provide higher and higher quality to the listeners and/or viewers.
HDMI (high definition multimedia interface) is a kind of electrical connector aimed at providing high quality multimedia audio/video performance, which supports 1920×1080P HD digital signal as well as Dolby Digit/DTS digital audio format. In addition to the transmission of audio/video signals, HDMI can also transmit up to eight (8) different tracks of audio signals. As a result of all these advantages, a HDMI connector is now standard equipment equipped with audio/video devices.
The currently available components of the HDMI are all assembled individually, especially the terminals. When the HDMI connector is being made, the terminals are assembled in parallel and bent twice and then cut. The process for making terminals are complex and involves a lot of different assembly processes, which increases the manufacture cost and qualification thereof is not able to control.